With the development of smartphones, applications on a terminal are increasing. Generally, when needing an application, a user downloads the application from an application store. After the application is installed on a terminal, the user may further share, by using the terminal, an application that rates high with another terminal for use (that is, share a link address URL of the application with the another terminal). The user shares an application with another terminal in the following manner, which is specifically:
Some applications have a sharing function, and a terminal can share a link address URL of a to-be-shared application with another terminal by using a built-in sharing function of the application. Specifically, if the user considers an application good, the user may select a “share” label in a “setting” option of the application. Such a built-in “sharing” function of an application supports sharing by the user a link address URL (Uniform/Universal Resource Locator, uniform resource locator) of the application with a friend in multiple manners, which, for example, may include: the user is allowed to send the link address URL of the application to the friend by using a short message service, email, Bluetooth, instant messaging, or the like.
However, not all applications have a sharing function; therefore, the manner of sharing an application by using a sharing function of the application lacks universality, and the user cannot share an application without a sharing function with a friend.